FMV
by EternusX229
Summary: It was rare from the captain. Although they were friends, close friends since freshman year, it was still rare for Tezuka to invite him anywhere.


He never paid much mind to it.

It was something that was made a into big deal even though it hadn't been proper…

Fuji stared at Tezuka standing in his doorway, face expressionless as ever and ready to take on the world. His smile didn't falter as he stared at the stoic captain whose hazel eyes were shielded by the thin rimless glasses on his face. All he did was tilt his head ever so slightly in question. Curious as to why Tezuka was standing in front his house, book bag on his back and hiking shoes on his feet. A part of him wanted to tell Tezuka to wait so he could fetch his camera but he knew that would be unlikely of the captain.

"Let's go." Was all Tezuka said in that same deep, commanding voice that was a notch lower than usual and Fuji felt the urge to chuckle at his sudden request.

They had just gotten back from school and clearly Fuji was still in his Seigaku uniform. He had every intention on taking a nice long hot bath before he decided to play a game Taka-san had lended him; or maybe just read in the silence of his room with the spring breeze gently toying with his hair, like he usually did. "Where?" He asked long after and Tezuka simply gave him one last look before Fuji's smile widened and headed upstairs, not bothering to close his door.

It was rare from the captain. Although they were friends, close friends since freshman year, it was still rare for Tezuka to invite him anywhere. Actually he was certain the boy never had. Changing out of his uniform and taking probably the quickest shower he had taken in his life, since he often enjoyed his time in his jacuzzi, he began to count the many times he had invited Tezuka along wherever he had wanted to go. Even those rare occasions when he would accompany him and Eiji after school and lost count after 8.

"You shouldn't have changed." Tezuka said in that matter of fact tone that Fuji always seemed to find joy in and began changing into his shoes, opting maybe to follow Tezuka's outfit and laced up his hiking boots. A pair that had been in better condition than his other shoes in the small closet than any other.

Taking what Tezuka had said into account, he let out a chuckle, "Maa, it's such a nice day. I wouldn't want to feel sticky throughout it." Tezuka nodded at the tensai's words silently agreeing.

Fuji locked up after taking a bottle of water with him and followed Tezuka who was already by the gate of his house.

An anticipation grew inside of him as they walked in pure silence, comfortable silence, like it had always been. Hands behind his back watching the children that climbed up the jungle gym, the parents that gathered together sharing tips and such while observing them, the birds that flew onto a small pile of sand extending their feathers and chirping in what could only be described as delight.

It had been one of those days that Fuji felt surprisingly good and not because anything eventful had happened nor because anything had done so to uplift it but for the simple fact that it was beautiful…

Surprisingly beautiful outside that he just wanted to walk around and shook his head with a soft smile. Just this was what he wanted to do today and he hadn't even noticed it until Tezuka had taken him out of the comfort of his house. He didn't even feel the ache in his muscles nor the strain in his calf that he had felt earlier this morning during practice.

It was amazing what good weather did.

Tezuka stopped as they came to wait for a bus. Fuji idly placed his hand on the small black pouch that lied on his hip, black strap on his shoulder. "I'm glad you brought it." Tezuka said, his eyes glancing down to the object he already knew was concealed inside.

Fuji expressed his shock at the sudden comment and slowly his lips curved upward into a genuine smile, "Can't miss a shutter chance." Fuji replied, eyes gleaming at the taller boy that nodded in agreement.

It was rare for Tezuka to ever comment on his camera. Most of the times Tezuka would shy away from him when he would notice the black pouch or he would take extra caution but the sudden comment had definitely caught him off guard.

The bus ride had been quiet as always with the scenery changing as they moved further away from the city and into a more tranquil and serene location where the city bustle didn't touch. Fuji continued looking out the window from his seat, elbow propped on the armrest with his chin on his palm.

The excitement was getting to him and he couldn't wait because it was the first time they were going hiking together. He remembered mentioning it to Tezuka once a while back that he'd like to take the opportunity to really go on a hike, heck, even if it was with everyone else. He didn't count those times they had gone running up a hill towards a tennis club nor the times they had gone through rigorous training. He knew this time around it would be something different and new to him but at the same time he felt no worry build up because he knew Tezuka would be there. This was his hobby as much as Photography was his own.

He always felt safe around him and he felt he could rely certain things on him without having to have a need to explain himself nor prove himself otherwise. Outside of tennis they shared a connection that most wouldn't understand and that was okay with them. They didn't need that sense of approval from anyone so long as they were content with the way things were, acceptance from others was never necessary.

Stepping off the bus, Fuji continued following Tezuka while he looked around the path they had entered. Covered by trees and rocks, the occasional sound of rustling leaves and chirping birds along with their footsteps made him remember why he enjoyed the simplicity behind the isolation of nature.

Fuji stopped to take a few pictures and Tezuka quietly waited for him up ahead, glancing at the wandering tensai as he continued to focus the shot to perfection. Something about watching Fuji holding that sleek camera in his hands calmed him. Maybe it was because the mask that Fuji usually hid himself under was no longer visible and instead a more focused and determined expression replaced it. Maybe it was because he could see him for who he was and not like the person he was around the others. It was almost like watching another person rather than the one he would observe through the fence surrounding those green hard courts.

"The sun will set soon." Tezuka said clearly so that Fuji could hear him and Fuji smiled walking over to him before taking one last shot of what looked like a wildflower growing in between a few rocks. His smile somewhat apologetic.

They continued on their journey.

"Do you usually come here?" Fuji asked breaking the silence stepping over a pile of leaves.

Tezuka nodded, "Sometimes."

"Must be nice having to walk up here when the weather is nice."

"Ah."

"If you had to choose between hiking or fishing…" Fuji chuckled watching Tezuka's expression darken just a little and shook his head, "Nevermind." He quickly added.

They had reached a clearing and Tezuka placed his bag down taking out his water bottle. Fuji sighed taking a swig of his water bottle too and let out a content sigh after. The view was amazing and he could practically smell the grass almost like it had been cut. Trees swayed and just over the small hill they had stopped at he could see a few houses in the distance. He could hear water as well and Fuji tried to locate the small river that drifted into his ears.

"We can leave our stuff here." Tezuka said removing his vest picking up the tensai's curiosity, enjoying the small breeze that had picked up and began rummaging through his bag. Pulling out a small blanket, he placed it down and moved his bag over to keep it in place.

Fuji chuckled at Tezuka and moved to sit on the other end to keep it from lifting. "This is nice," He whispered. There were some things that honestly caught him off guard when it came to Tezuka. The subtle expressions of satisfaction that would wash over his face at the slightest of things like the squirrel that ran around a few meters away from them, or the fact that he was surprisingly well prepared for almost anything. No that hadn't been much of a surprise. Tezuka was always meticulous that much everyone knew, including him. Maybe the fact that he honestly took into consideration that he would enjoy this random outting or the fact that Tezuka knew that the scenery was perfect for someone like Fuji who had an undying passion for Photography.

They were subtle and unvoiced and that alone made him cherish their friendship more than any other. They had things in common and it was pleasant. Pleasant and unique.

"When it snows," Tezuka began as he sat down next to Fuji overlooking the highs and lows of the trees before them. "This whole area is quite treacherous. There are many places where the snow covers and it's easy to miss a step." Tezuka finished gaze thoughtful in reminiscence.

"Have you ever…?"

"Once."

Fuji let out a small hum wondering if Tezuka ever thought of it as dangerous. The thought of an injured Tezuka crossed his mind but quickly dismissed it. The boy was clearly well versed in the matter and surely he would know how to take care of himself given any situation. "I bet it's beautiful when covered in white." Fuji saw Tezuka nod out of the corner of his eye and smiled. That was as good enough for him.

It felt as if for the first time he was taking a glimpse into the Tezuka's life outside of the rackets and fuzzy greens balls that usually surrounded his initial characteristics. It was strange but more empowering than he thought. He would venture alone himself just to explore, to see, to experience places and new areas that merited the shutter of his camera but never had he thought of climbing higher than he was used to even though sometimes the rooftop was more than enough for him.

He took into account this new experience and kept it in mind. "Next time when it snows again." Tezuka suddenly said interrupting his thoughts.

Fuji nodded without much thought and smiled while looking at his camera. So there was a next time…

Just like they had predicted the sun was beginning to set and Fuji took the chance to take a few pictures of the setting sun that grazed and brushed it's golden hues along the leaves, creating shadows along the rocks and the grass. He took joy in observing the little creatures readying themselves for a good night's rest and turned around to glance at Tezuka who had laid down without a care in the world.

Walking over to him, Fuji lifted his camera with a large smile on his face but stopped.

Tezuka had known that he had his camera and even so had let his guard down. It was practically temptation. It was unfair.

Tezuka's bangs fell over his shielded eyes, gently caressing his handsome face and tickling his nose in a way that he thought was unlike him. The shadows that slowly began to move along with the setting sun slowly began to dance over him, his arms nestled behind his head making the perfect pillow. Fuji sat down beside him entranced with everything with the moment.

If he could be that one person Fuji relied on then he would be it and right now that's the amount of trust Tezuka was giving him. But what fun could it be without a little prank?

Truth was even right now, he didn't feel like pulling one on his friend despite the perfect opportunity. Watching the ease of his chest rising and falling in a wonderful rhythm and the ever permanent scowl gone without a trace like if it had never existed. The image of a more content if not dreamful expression laid now on his ever manly features exposed to the world like a sin.

His heart clenched, frightful and doubtful. Cerulean eyes observing and hoping in a silent cry; quickly pushing forbidden thoughts and feelings aside.

Fuji pushed a few strands of hair out of his face, carefully adoring the moment with caution. It was a stolen moment away from everyone else, it was a moment shared for him to bear witness and perhaps only him but he wasn't that naive to think of it as such. He knew it was like this every night for the captain yet it felt so precious to him. He softly smiled, subconsciously running his fingers along Tezuka's cheek and those hazel eyes slowly opened.

He did nothing to extract his hand but stared in slight shock that was soon accompanied with a chuckle. "It is nice out here." Tezuka simply said. Fuji nodded.

He too laid down, arms behind his head, not at all knowing why they were so far from home in a rapidly growing dark part of the woods on a trail that led to a clearing but not at all caring in the slightest. It was peaceful. Probably the most since he's felt in days.

Fuji let his eyes adjust to the nightfall around him enjoying the countless crickets that began to sing to their females, the water trickling from the river calming and soothing. Just as he was about to get up to explore it he saw a shooting star.

His eyes widened and sat up looking at Tezuka before looking up again. "Did you see it?" Fuji asked still in shock.

Because they lived in Tokyo it was hard to see any stars even in some rural parts. Light pollution being the culprit of it all, he hardly could chart the stars well in his own house. Orion, Ursa Minor and Major, along with Uriga were sometimes the only ones he could spot exceptionally well but never had he seen a shooting star.

"Ah." Tezuka's tone held something to it that he couldn't quite grasp and continued staring ahead before another passed and another.

It was a meteor shower.

Fuji sat there in awe watching as the lights streaked themselves across the dark blanket above almost one by one and sometimes all at once. His very skin crawled in amazement at having seen such a sight and beauty. It was unlike anything he had experienced. It was hard to catch a meteor shower out in the city but here away from the lights, the loud noises and the mild distractions… it was perfect.

Fuji had no words to say as he continued to take in the sight slack jawed and eyes glimmering with a bundle of emotions he hadn't felt a long time.

A small smile escaped Tezuka's lips as he glanced at Fuji's still figure as he continued to watch the meteor shower. "Happy Birthday Fuji."

Fuji turned to look at Tezuka and felt lips brush against his in a gentle and almost hesitant manner. Everything clicking into place once they parted. He stared into Tezuka's eyes full of bare emotion despite the darkness hindering his vision just the slightest. Words escaped him and he cupped Tezuka's cheek as if it was the most natural thing in the world, closing his eyes taking in the other's warmth and proximity. Tezuka placed his hand over Fuji's and saw those cerulean orbs hidden from the dark glance up at him. He nodded and Fuji reluctantly pulled away to look at the amazing phenomenon that was occurring above them. His heart racing a thousand beats per second.

The comfortable silence, the chirping of the crickets and the gentle breeze against his skin making everything seem so surreal. For the first time he felt like he was celebrating something more than what had always been an improper date.

He smiled and for once it was as bare as Tezuka's guileless slumber had been.

He never paid much mind to it.

It was something that was made into a big deal even though it hadn't been proper… But right at that moment it was as perfect as a real birthday despite the four year gap.

* * *

 **WHOO It's Fuji Birthday!**

I decided to write something small and actually really random for him.

I don't know much on what dates meteor showers occur but I do follow Astronomy and have a bit of knowledge on it. FMV stand for _February Mu Virginids_ a meteor shower that occurs between the February 25th to March 2nd. I think it's really cute that Tezuka knew this and especially Fuji's interest in Astronomy and so gifted him this experience.

Hope you guys enjoyed it.


End file.
